You Can Run
by Kayotics
Summary: A golden eagle demon from the continent, named Tori, comes to Japan with a terrible secret, and meets up with Kagome, InuYasha and the others. She seems afraid of people, but what could cause that fear?
1. Chapter One

This is the new fan fiction that Maki Tokayami and I (Kyoumi) are writing. I am going to do the odd chapters, like chapter one, chapter three, chapter five, and so on, and Maki will do the other chapters. The even numbers. I am very excited about this fanfic, because neither of us are exactly sure where this thing is going to go, besides the ending chapters. Yup. I doubt that this will just keep going on forever and ever and ever, but it might get really close. Now that I think I've babbled on enough, I think I'm going to start the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kagome pulled up her backpack and handed it to InuYasha, who grabbed it and pulled it out of the well. It was heavier than usual, seeing as she had so much homework, and she had a lot of supplies for the group, including InuYasha's instant ramen. Kagome grabbed onto the vines growing inside the well and pulled herself up, slowly climbing as InuYasha waited for her to get out of the well.

"Could you go any slower?" InuYasha asked sarcastically as Kagome reached the top of the well, gripping the edge of the wood and pulling herself up with a grunt. She glared at InuYasha.

"Well, sorry. I can't be expected to keep up with you, InuYasha," Kagome said, tapping a couple fingers on the rim of the well as she kept herself there, on the edge of it. She put a leg over the side of the well and rolled over the side, landing hard on her butt on the grass. Even though InuYasha was his normal self, she still liked coming back to the Feudal Era. She smiled and stood up, following InuYasha as he lugged the obese backpack back to Kaede's hut.

Kagome stopped as they passed the Sacred Tree, and she stood to look at it. InuYasha soon noticed that she stopped and growled. "What are you doing, wench? Let's get back!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at Kagome. She sighed and looked at InuYasha with anger in her eyes.

"Sit," Kagome said, turning back to the tree.

"What was that for, woman!" InuYasha yelled from his place on the ground, having a hard time looking at her from his position.

"Don't call me wench, all right?" Kagome said, walking up to the sacred tree and putting a hand on it. _This is where all of the things seem to start and end. I met InuYasha here, and Kikyo died not to far away... Who knows? Maybe another person's adventures will start here?_ Kagome thought, smiling to herself.

"Kagome!" InuYasha whined. Kagome turned to InuYasha and smiled. He looked angry, but sort of cute at the same time, like an impatient puppy. Her hand didn't leave the tree though, and InuYasha was starting to think that he would have to drag her back by force. He would probably get a million sits for it, but he wanted to get going.

Kagome was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by a bird screeching in the sky. It was a very large bird, and Kagome wondered what it was. She looked carefully and saw brown and gold feathers on the bird, and could tell it was a certain type of eagle. But where did it come from?

"It's a demon," InuYasha said, watching as the bird moved in the sky to avoid arrows that were being shot at it.

"It hasn't done anything, though, has it? Why are people shooting at it?" Kagome asked.

"Food? I don't smell any animal or human blood on it," InuYasha commented, watching the bird fly. Suddenly an arrow went through the bird's leg and one hit it in the side of the stomach. Kagome gasped and looked at InuYasha.

"Oh no! They just shot it!" Kagome said, receiving a glance from InuYasha.

"Who cares?" InuYasha said, starting to walk back to the village. "It's probably dead now, anyway."

"Well, we can at least give it a proper burial..." Kagome whined, making InuYasha stop. He sighed.

"Fine. But make it quick." Kagome squealed, glad that InuYasha had agreed to do this, and got on his back. He suddenly ran, his legs moving like no one's could, speeding through the trees and making everything a blur. He followed the scent of the demon and could smell it's blood very well now. It was easy to follow.

InuYasha slowed once the scent of the bird demon was near and Kagome got off his back and followed him as he walked through the thick forest.

"I don't see how anything could fall through here, it's so thick!" Kagome said as she looked around, searching for any blood. InuYasha seemed sure, though, and kept walking.

InuYasha turned and stopped, and Kagome looked around him and gasped. In front of them wasn't a bird demon, but a regular looking demon, in human form. Her hair was short and a golden brown color, and it flowed around her head, going up higher in the back and growing out longer in the front. Her claws were sharper than InuYasha's, and she even had sharp toenails, like a bird. Her pointed ears hid a little bit behind her hair, and her clothes were black, and the attire looked a lot like one of the first demons that Kagome met, Yura of the Hair. The demon's breasts were fairly large, and the 'V' that was in her clothes went down to almost reach her belly button, and her skirt was almost half the size of Kagome's! Either she was a prostitute, or she didn't have any other clothes.

Kagome looked at the demon and InuYasha simply said, "She's still breathing."

"We should bring her back with us. Maybe we can help her," Kagome said, walking over to the demon and looking at her wounds. There was an arrow in her left side and in her right leg. InuYasha walked over to her and picked her up, watching out for the arrows. He started to walk back through the forest with the backpack over his shoulder.

"You're gonna have to walk. I'll keep with you, all right?" InuYasha said as he walked back through the forest, heading back through Kaede's village. Kagome nodded and made a noise of agreement.

- - -

Kaede gave Kagome some potions to put over the demon's wound and Kagome moved the temporary bandage to put the herbs on her leg and in her stomach. Surprisingly, both places that the arrows hit were bare skin. InuYasha went outside to do whatever he was going to do, maybe go find Shippo, and Kagome stayed to take care of the demon.

Kagome finished tending to the wounds and put more permanent bandages on the demon's injuries. Soon after that the demon groaned and opened eyes that were a light gold color.

"Where... am I?" the demon asked.

Kagome smiled and looked at the demon with shining eyes. "You're in Priestess Kaede's hut, and I am Kagome. I tended to your wounds," Kagome said brightly.

The demon looked Kagome in the eyes and sent a shiver down her spine. Kagome had never seen eyes like that. She'd seen looks close to that, InuYasha's when she first met him, but these eyes were void of any brightness, shine or life. What she did see in the eyes were permanent fear and loneliness, and a look that seemed to show that she'd been betrayed...

Eyes told a lot about a person, though, this person you couldn't possibly guess what happened... Maybe she lost her parents and were very close to them? Or she lost someone she loved desperately?

"Thank you," the demon said as she slowly sat up, wincing a bit at the tenderness of the wounds. She looked at Kagome again and then at the floor, trying to avoid any more eye contact. "I am Tori."

Kagome smiled again, trying to forget about those eyes, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Tori!" The demon nodded in reply.

Tori got up and started to walk towards the door, and just before Kagome said something, Tori stopped. "I need to leave now... Sorry for causing you trouble."

"Wait!" Kagome said, walking over to the demon. This was the first time she had really seen the demon standing up. She was shorter than herself by about an inch or two, and seemed very small. Though, her breasts still looked big for her. "Can't you stay here for a while?" Kagome waited patiently for her answer.

Tori stood there, looking out the door of the hut. Suddenly she answered, "I guess it would be all right." She blinked emotionlessly and then looked down at the floor.

"Then I'll show you around the village!" Kagome said, grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her out the door.

Kagome gave Tori the grand tour, and soon met Shippo along the way. Kagome introduced the two and Tori knelt down and gave the first smile that Kagome had seen from her.

"You're very cute," Tori said calmly. Shippo blushed a little bit and smiled, closing his eyes and turning his face up at her.

Shippo glanced at Kagome and shifted to face her more and asked, "Did you bring any more ninja food?" Tori was obviously confused about this, but looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what ninja food could possibly be.

"Yes, I did, Shippo. InuYasha put my backpack in Kaede's hut, but wait until after dinner to have some," Kagome said, smiling and walking forward a bit. She looked back at Tori. "Come on! I still have to show you more of the village, and maybe we'll find InuYasha."

Kagome led Tori through the town with Shippo walking by her side, talking about how InuYasha did a couple mean things to him while Kagome was gone. This proved to confuse Tori more, but she didn't ask about it.

Soon InuYasha could be seen through a small crowd, his white hair making him stand out anywhere. InuYasha walked towards Kagome and then looked at Tori. "That's the demon we found in the forest," InuYasha said as he looked Tori in the eyes, though she looked away.

i No, it's my mother/i Kagome thought as she noticed how stupid InuYasha's comment was. "Yes. Her name is Tori," Kagome said, smiling a little bit.

"She's not very talkative," Shippo said, bouncing over to InuYasha.

"That's a relief. You're loud enough for all of us," InuYasha said, earning some angry yelling from the fox demon.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"They're coming back today. They were trying to find any rumors on Jewel Shards," InuYasha said, folding his arms. "Keh. I don't think they'll find any."

"Jewel Shards?" Tori asked softly, looking up from the ground for once and around the small group.

"Yeah... Haven't you heard of them?" Kagome asked.

Tori shook her head. "I'm from the continent..."

"Oh. Well, the Shikon Jewel gives great power to demons if they get it... Though I broke it with an arrow and now we have to search for the different shards. Just one shard can give a demon much power," Kagome explained. Tori nodded and looked back down at the ground, but her eyes seemed to wander, looking at the tree line too.

"Speak of the devil. I can smell Miroku and Sango coming. They'll be here in a couple minutes," InuYasha said. Tori looked at the half demon and then over to the road. Soon enough she did see two people coming around the bend, though she wasn't sure if they were the people Kagome and InuYasha were talking about... But they were, of course, or else there would be no reason to bring them to your attention.

Sango and Miroku walked over to them and greeted everyone.

"Ah, who is this beautiful woman?" Miroku asked, bowing down to Tori.

"That's Tori," Kagome said. Before she could explain that Tori was a demon Miroku had already started his usual proposition.

Grasping Tori's hands in his own, causing Tori to stare at his hands, Miroku asked, "Would you bear my children?" Tori suddenly looked up and slowly backed away, tripping on her own feet and falling on the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango said before hitting him over the head with her Hiriakotsu. He rubbed the lump on his head and Shippo glared at him while Kagome helped Tori up. She wrung her hands together and looked at the ground, not paying attention to what the others said.

- - -

That night Kagome changed Tori's bandages and Tori listened to what everyone had to say, sitting in a corner. The group would sit and talk, eating a nice meal that Kagome made for them.

Kagome walked over to Tori with a cup of instant ramen in her hands. She handed it to Tori and she muttered a thanks, and started to eat the food. About half way through the ramen she heard screaming and stood up, going outside after the others left the hut. Being a bird, her she could clearly make out the demon in the fields.

"InuYasha! Let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing a bow and arrow and running to go fight the demon.

Tori sighed. "Even away from home it isn't safe."

* * *

There you go! The first chapter! It isn't a funny fanfic, and not knowing what you're going to write makes it harder to do. But Maki will come up with her chapter in a bit, so be patient!

- Kyoumi


	2. Chapter Two

Hello everyone. This is Maki here. I hope you all liked the first chapter that Kyoumi wrote. Let's see what I can do next. Our writing styles are a little different, but I don't think that it'll be too bad. I have no idea what I'm doing though. I hope that you reviewed the last chapter and you'll review this one as well.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing a bow and arrow and running to go fight the demon. 

Tori sighed. "Even away from home it isn't safe."

Inuyasha, being the 'oh so lovable' person that he is, ran up to the demon in the field. He instantly pulled out the Tetsusiaga and sent a wind scar in the demon's path, letting the few humans that he was attacking run to cover. "I hope that you've said your prayers." Inuyasha said as he sent another wind scar directly at the demon.

The demon stood around that hanyou's height. Short black hair sat on his head matching his black clothes. A smirk was resting on his dark face as he raised his arms. By raising his arms, he sent a large wall of land up as a shield before him taking the attack.

"He blocked the wind scar!" Shippo announced just in case any one didn't notice the obvious. (I'm not hating, I love Shippo.)

"What are you doing and what do you want demon?" Miroku asked as he stood in front of Sango. Not that Sango needed it. Kirara was right next to her in her larger demon form. It was thoughtful though all the same.

"What am I doing? If you cannot tell that by using your eyes human then you don't deserve to live." the _earth_ demon insulted. That's how he was able to move the dirt to make a shield. "What do I want? Maybe you have seen her. She is my master's property and he wants her immediately. Master Ashi does not like to be kept waiting."

"How dare you say that some one can be some one else's property!" Kagome scolded. "People are not possessions."

"This one is." He answered with a smirk on his face. Every one looked oddly at each other until they noticed that the demon was staring at Tori. Kaede was kind enough to find Tori some less revealing clothes until her wounds were healed. Only being a hand me down, and not personally fit, the yellow kimono that she wore still showed her exotic figure. Her face was filled with fear as the demon approached her.

Inuyasha was the first on the scene. "I don't know who you are, but you better get away from her." Inuyasha warned. Just the look on her face told her that she wouldn't be able to protect herself out of her fear.

"She merely ran away from home and I'm here to bring her back. Master

misses her so much already." The demon said as he ignored Inuyasha's warning.

"No." Tori said defending herself. "I will not go." Tori was really surprised by her words. Where had that brief moment of bravery come from? She had her hands together tightly, knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Don't start fighting back now." the demon instructed. "You've never done it before." He made a dash to get her, but an arrow stopped him in his tracks. He fell to the ground from the force of the blow and gripped his side trying to get the blood flow to slow down.

"Now you take that to your master and tell him to leave Tori alone." Kagome demanded. "We aren't going to let you take her without a fight."

"If that is what you wish. I'm warning you now that Master Ashi will not be pleased at all. His will get what is his and won't let anything have it." The demon said. The ground around him began to shift circling him while he was still lying on the ground. Once he completely covered, the ground crumbled leaving nothing there.

"Where did he go?" Sango asked looking around. Every one remained on there guard for a few moments, then Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"He probably ran away." The hanyou said. "I don't sense and other demons around." Once everyone relaxed they all began to stare at Tori.

"We aren't going to demand that you tell us anything, but you can stay with us for a while." Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha asked. "What about the jewel shards? It's clear that she can't fight! She'll only slow us down."

"Then you'll just have to get over it." Kagome argued. "I won't let her stay by herself while there is some one out there hunting her down." Kagome walked up to Tori, grabbed her hand and lead the way back to Kaede's hut. "Don't worry about Inuyasha. He's actually really nice once you get to know him."

Inuyasha growled out of pure frustration. He looked over to Miroku and Sango to back him up, but they were already walking with Kagome back to the hut. "Why does she always win?" he asked with a defeated sigh.

"So where do you come from anyway." Shippo asked as he sat on Tori's slender shoulder. "You and that other guy don't look like you're from any where around here."

"I'm from China." Tori replied softly. She didn't want to tell the others to much because she didn't want to put them in danger. After she was healed she didn't plan on staying with this group of people anyway. She had to get away on her own. Nowhere was safe.

"Wow." Miroku said. He knew about China from maps and things that were at the temple he learned to be a monk. "You've come this far and you're still being hunted. That's crazy."

"Then you really are in danger." Sango said as she sent an apologizing look at the eagle demon.

"It's not that bad." Tori compromised. _'I really don't want to tell them why.'_

"Not that bad?" Inuyasha asked as he caught up with the others. "According to that demon, this Ashi guy is going to sent more people out for you. This means I'll have to protect you too."

"I didn't ask for it." Tori said. _'It's not safe! I can't let them help me.'_

"You're going to get it anyway." Kagome said stubbornly. "What exactly do they want with you?"

Tori froze on the spot. Flash backs of the past zoomed before her eyes. Everyone walked a few more steps, but turned around when they noticed that she stopped. A prickling feeling in her eyes told Tori that she was about to cry. She didn't want to in front of all these people.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want too." Kagome said as she stood right in front of the eagle demon. She smiled, turned around, and continued walking towards Kaede's hut.

- - -

That night, Tori thought about what the future was going to bring for these people and her. She knew that Ashi wasn't the one just to let her escape. She's tried before. Every time she's been caught and punished. There was no use fighting him.

Not only was there no use fighting, but her presence alone with Kagome and the others put them in danger. All the people that she affiliates with are killed. She wasn't allowed friends. Ashi made sure of that.

_What am I doing?'_ Tori thought to her self working her thoughts into a panic. _'Ashi knows where I am! I can't stay here long. I have to leave now.'_

Everyone else was soundly sleeping when Tori stood and walked out of the house. She grabbed her original clothes and walked out. No one heard her movements. Inuyasha's ears didn't even twitch as she stepped on the wood. Tori has had plenty of practice of sneaking around.

Walking through the trees, Tori changed into her original clothes. Not wanting to be rude, Tori left the borrowed kimono at the entrance of Kaede's hut. A slight rustle of feathers were the only things heard as Tori changed into her eagle form and took off in the air. She stopped every other mile or so since her injuries were still affecting her. She needed to find somewhere safe to hide. Not like it mattered. Ashi would find her sooner or later.

_'I really don't want to return…….'_ Tori told her self. _'I'm going to be free.'_ Tori had no idea how she was going to keep her brave words true. She couldn't defend her self. She's never had to fight nor was she given the chance to. There was nothing she could do accept run. She only hoped that it would be enough.

A disheartened tear rolled down the feathers of her face as she stopped at another tree again. Her breath was ragged and her limbs ached horribly. Dropping to the ground, she changed into her human form, checking the bandages that changed with her. Luckily her wounds hadn't reopened after forcing herself onward like that.

Looking around her, Tori found that she had stopped at a lake with a water fall not too far away. Her keen eagle eyes could see a small cavern behind the running water. (Like Kouga's) She jumped in the water so Ashi's goons couldn't follow her scent and climbed in the cave. Tori was positive that no one could find her here for a while. Only an eagle's eye could see the details of the cavern through the moving water. To add to that, there was no way any one could smell her there either.

A satisfied smile grew on her face as she convinced herself that shewould be safe for now. For once in her life, she was going to be safe.

- - -

Every one woke up the next morning well rested and ready to go. Where were they going? Not like it mattered. Their thoughts were pulled back to reality when Miroku decided to speak up.

"Where did Tori get off to?" he asked as he looked around. The eagle demon was no where to be seen and he didn't feel her presence anywhere around either.

"Did any one see her this morning?" Kagome asked with a worried look on her face.

"I didn't even see her in the hut." Sango said.

"What if something happened to her!" Shippo said, clearly wigging out. Don't you just love him?

"Don't panic runt." Inuyasha ordered. "I'll just sniff her out and follow her. I don't smell any other demon so we know that she wasn't taken." In fact, the hanyou picked up Tori's sent easily. They also found out that they passed the kimono Tori left by the door of the hut. All of them felt rather stupid considering the kimono was bright yellow. How could you pass up something that was bright yellow? Come on people. Then again, it is early and every one just woke up.

"Why do you think she went this way?" Kagome asked as they followed Inuyasha towards the lake with the water fall. "What could possibly be out here?"

"Who knows Kagome? All I know is that my nose tells me that she's this way. Or at least she was. There's no telling what happened to her until we find her." Inuyasha answered. "Want to find her faster?" he added indicating riding on his back. Kagome nodded and carefully climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Kirara transformed into her larger self as she jumped out of Sango's arms so Miroku and the demon exterminator could ride on her back.

Jumping on the air, Inuyasha traveled quickly coming to the lake in a matter of minutes. Looking around, they found no form of tracks or any new scents leading out of the lake.

"Ungrateful wench." Inuyasha growled. "We offer her help and she repays us by running away without thanks."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted surprised that he would say such a thing.

"What! You know that it's true!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"I can't believe you. We don't even know the story and you say that? Sit boy!" Kagome said. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and dragged the hanyou to the ground. "You're so impossible."

"What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled. No one paid attention to him as they continued to look around for any sign of the girl.

"Is it possible she continued in this direction?" Sango suggested as she

pointed in the direction that lead them to the lake. "She could've gone through the lake to throw off any pursuers."

"A wonderful suggestion, my dear Sango." Miroku praised. "You are a woman with both beauty and smarts. You never cease to amaze me!" Miroku surprised Sango with a hug, and before she could react, he placed her hands one her back and immediately led them downward.

"**Hentai!**" the irate exterminator smacked the all-too-happy monk for his actions leaving a deep red mark on his face.

"You'd figure after the _fourth_ time this morning he'd give it a break." Shippo figured. Kagome laughed at the kitsune's comment. Holding Shippo in her arms, they walked around the edge of the lake and continued in the direction that Sango had mentioned earlier.

- - -

Tori had fallen asleep a few hours before sunrise and slept peacefully for once in her life. Her wounds were on the mend and her cavern behind the water fall was, for some odd reason, warm instead of cold. Too add to odd things, she was always surprised by her healing abilities. Even for a demon she was blessed with fast healing. Her deep wounds from the other day were completely gone.

She carefully stretched so she wouldn't make too much noise. Looking through the moving water, she checked to see if any one was outside. Not seeing any one, or sensing anyone's presence, she dived right into the lake and pulled herself onto the land.

By the position of the sun Tori could tell that it was around two in the evening. "I must've been really tired." She commented to herself. A low rumble came from her stomach clearly telling her that she was hungry. Looking around the lake, she found an apple tree and munched on one. Another apple later and Tori found her self satisfied enough for the time being. Not really being that big meant she didn't have to eat a lot. She was used to not getting a lot to eat anyway.

"Now what? I can either keep hiding here or continue running away." Tori pondered out loud. While she was eating, she never noticed the person that slowly got closer to her.

"Running from what?" a masculine voice said. Tori was in such shock that she turned around sharply, loosed her balance and feel on her butt. Crawling backwards on all fours, she tried to get away from the man before her.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm cutting off the chapter here. I don't know what else to do. You'll have to ask Kyoumi to update soon since the next chapter is hers to write. I got the first slap and the first sit! I hope that you review. 

I used a lot of scene changes, so if you got lost feel free to ask questions. Sorry about that. Well, until next time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Three

Ooo! Next chapter, finally! Here you go. From the desk(or lap, I'm writing on a lap top) of Kyoumi! Hope you liked Maki's chapter. It was very good, I though.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Running from what?" a masculine voice said. Tori was in such shock that she turned around sharply, loosed her balance and feel on her butt. Crawling backwards on all fours, she tried to get away from the man before her.

Tori's breath was slow and ragged as she looked at the man before her. Suddenly her breathing became slower and more natural as she realized the person in front of her was only InuYasha... Wait! He followed her here? _No! No no no! He's in danger now!_ Tori told herself.

"InuYasha... What are you doing here?" Tori asked, her breathing still slightly ragged.

InuYasha glared at Tori. "We had to go look for a certain moron who left... Now, who do you suppose that was?" InuYasha asked, smirking a bit. He stood up and looked at her before saying, "Come on. Let's go find the others."

"No." Tori shook her head, still breathing hard.

"What?" InuYasha asked, looking at her strangely. He watched as she stood up and looked at him for a second. Suddenly she started to race through the forest and InuYasha followed her, yelling, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

InuYasha followed her scent closely, and he could see glimpses of her every so often through the trees. Though she was a weak demon, she was fast. Her arms flew out behind her and her hair flew back. InuYasha figured that she didn't want to be caught, but he wasn't just going to let her go. He was much too stubborn.

"Get back here!" InuYasha yelled as he suddenly got closer to her. He was soon almost right behind her, swerving through the trees and zigzagging through the forest. Suddenly she crouched down and pumped her arms to give herself an extra boost. Her eyes shifted all over the place as she could see almost magnified compared to us, or even InuYasha.

InuYasha leaped to catch up with her, and miscalculated his jump, because he landed right on top of her, causing her to land on the ground, face first, with InuYasha sitting on her back. He put his clawed hands on her shoulders to hold her down and he growled. "What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha yelled, growling and glaring at Tori. Tori was shaking from a mixture of fear and crying. Her now dirty face had clear streaks on it from the tears that were falling down her cheeks and face. She closed her eyes and you could see the emotion she was going through, even though her tears were silent.

"Please... Don't hurt me... Please..." Tori said, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just answer my question," InuYasha said, growling. He glared at Tori and she shook again with tears.

"If you become my ally your life is in grave danger. You aren't safe," Tori said, shaking a bit, even more tears falling down her cheeks. InuYasha got off of her and helped her up.

"I've been in worse danger before. I'm going to help you, whether either of us like it or not," InuYasha said. Tori's shoulder's shook slightly as another tear fell down her cheek. She looked away from his face and he growled. He sniffed the air and looked to his left. "Kagome and the others are coming. You better not try to run away again. Stupid wench."

Tori looked in the same direction and nodded as she saw the others, though they were too far away for InuYasha to see them. The group caught up to them, and by then Tori's face was dry and partially cleaned off.

"You found her!" Kagome said, running up to Tori and hugging her tightly around the neck. Tori just stood there, confused about what she should do. Kagome let go and looked at Tori's face. "Why are you so dirty?"

"I fell," Tori answered quickly. Kagome smiled and then said to the others, "Let's go home, all right?"

- - -

_I could run from him, but not from these guys. I can't escape these people,_ Tori thought as she flew through the sky, flapping her wings at a slow pace. She was large enough to hold Shippo and another person on her back while she was in her eagle form. I can't say they would be comfortable on her back, and she was actually rather small for an eagle demon.

Up ahead she saw something shining in the forest, and she unconsciously dove deeper to investigate. Those damn eagle instincts. Why did she have to be so curious?

The others were suspicious of what she was doing, so they followed her, and when they reached the ground what happened was one of those amazing anime gasps that happen at the weirdest times and the whole group seems to gasp at the same time.

Tori stood there, looking directly at Kanna and Kagura. Stupid mirror. Having to be so shiny and attractive. Stupid wind, for having been going the opposite direction so InuYasha couldn't smell them. Stupid incarnations, for having to just be there and smirk, except for Kanna, who was always emotionless and such.

"Finally you've come. I've been waiting for a while," Kagura said, opening her fan up.

"Who are you?" Tori asked the wind demon as she hid her face behind her fan, exposing only her eyes. InuYasha clenched his hand and growled.

"Kagura!" InuYasha yelled, answering Tori's question. "Why are you here?"

Kagura sighed and raised her fan slightly higher on her face. "Naraku sent me here. He wanted me to see who this wench was, and if she was a threat at all," Kagura said, raising her fan high above her head and then slashing it through the air, yelling out, "DANCE OF BLADES!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome and Shippo and jumped out of the way, Sango and Miroku got on Kirara, and Tori just jumped out of there. "Run away, will you?"

Kagura sent another Dance of Blades towards Tori, but she just dodged them. She continued to dodge anything that was sent towards her, and soon Kagura was getting sick of all of this nonsense.

"Die, bitch!" Kagura yelled as she made a Dance of the Dragon. Tori, having just landed, gasped and protected herself from the winds that continued to swirl around her. Once the winds subsided, Kagura smirked. "Not very strong for a demon, are you?" Kagura said, looking at Kanna. "Kanna, let's go. We've got all the information we need."

Suddenly Kagura left on a giant feather and Tori seemed confused. Why would they just randomly attack her? Who where they? And who was this Naraku person?

"They must have came here for a reason," Kagome said, seemingly reading Tori's mind. Tori looked at Kagome and then at the sky, where she could still see Kanna and Kagura on their giant feather.

_Are they working for Master Ashi?_ Tori asked herself, suddenly curious of what they were doing. Tori looked over to the group, who were getting ready to head off again. _Well, no matter what I do, these guys are involved now. But, I can make sure they don't stay involved for long. I have to try and protect them from whatever Ashi is planning._

Suddenly the group left and Tori followed them, thinking of plans for how she could get away from them. And suddenly a thought occurred to her.

- - -

That night, dinner was served and the group decided on the topic of interest for that night, what Kanna and Kagura were doing there.

"They had no reason to attack us," Shippo said, eating some of his instant ramen. Thank you, captain obvious.

"Naraku must be planning something really bad," InuYasha commented, looking into the fire. Kagome nodded, and so did Sango.

"They always seem to show up to find information, but what type of information? We know it's about Tori, but what about her?" Miroku said, mainly questioning himself.

"Maybe it's not this 'Naraku' person," Tori said, but immediately regretting it. She bit her lip and watched as everyone turned to look at her.

"Who could it be besides him? Those are his incarnations," Miroku asked.

"They came from his body!" Shippo exclaimed.

Tori looked at her food and ate some of it. "How would I know? I'm just throwing stuff out there... Who is Naraku, anyway?" Tori said, changing the subject. You could feel the air tense, and suddenly Shippo spoke up.

"He's this evil demon who was actually a human, but he was really badly burnt, so he gave his body to demons, and he's done lots of bad things and stuff," Shippo said, having to take a deep breath after he finished that.

Sango looked at the fire and said, "He destroyed my village and murdered my brother." You could see the obvious pain in her eyes.

Miroku looked at his right hand and said, "He put this air void in my hand."

Tori sighed and looked at the fire. She would just slow them down if she stayed with them. She wouldn't be able to help destroy Naraku. She couldn't even destroy the simplest of demons. She was too weak, and though she had the body and talent to be able to kill demons, she had never been trained. She wasn't going to stay here, and that's final. She had to keep running. Tori couldn't relax at all. The constant threat of being found... it was too much. Though, the dimwits in the hut didn't seem to notice anything... those morons. How can you not notice if someone is so anxious they're about to pee their pants?

Tori put her styrofoam cup down, once she was finished, and backed up against the wall, sitting in the corner of the room. She held her knees close to her chest and waited until everyone was asleep. Once everyone was pretty much dead, she snuck out like the night before. She looked around, her eyes easily adjusting from the dim firelight to the dark skies of the night. She looked up and saw the full moon. Tori suddenly blinked and looked to her right, thinking she saw something in the forest. It was probably just her imagination... Well, she hoped as much.

She decided that it was best to wait until she was a ways away from the village until she put her plan into action. Walking through the forest she was still jittery, wondering how on earth she got to this place. Tori had met many people on her travels, but none she remembered more than the people living high in the mountains, near the ocean. Tori had met a demon near there, and the demon's family gave her fresh food and a nice shelter.

Tori shivered, thanks to her revealing outfit, and she continued to travel through the forest. Suddenly she stopped, her body tensing. She heard something... And that wasn't exactly good.

Suddenly a demon landed in front of her, grinning and licking his lips. Tori gasped and her eyes widened.

"W-who are you?" Tori asked, backing up a bit.

"Your worst nightmare," the demon said, running towards Tori. Tori jumped up and over the demon who was chasing her, and started to run through the forest, looking back once in a while. Her speed seemed unmatched, but soon she noticed that she wasn't the fastest demon around. She gasped as the demon chasing her caught up and slashed at her back, but she jumped up to avoid his attack.

_What did I do to deserve this,_ Tori asked herself as she transformed into an eagle and flew into the sky. She looked down and noticed that the demon could jump as high as she could fly. She flapped her wings harder and sped up, using all the strength she could.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her back and she plummeted to the ground, but she managed to turn herself enough to land in a nearby body of water. A deep lake near a hot spring. They plummeted into the water, the fluid splashing up into the air and covering up Tori and the demon. Tori kept her eyes open under the water and held out her claws suddenly.

Turning around she slashed through the demon's body, but because of the water slowing her down, it didn't harm him that much. She kicked out of his grasp and swam away, going up for air and going onto the shore.

She turned around and stood there, breathing in deeply, watching the water for a second, before turning around. She started to walk forward when she heard a splash, and turned around suddenly. The demon she was just fighting jumped out of the water and headed towards her.

Suddenly it was knocked aside and started fighting another demon, unfamiliar to her. It wasn't one of the people she knew, but he was very strong, and had the demon dead in a matter of minutes.

He turned around and looked at Tori. "Who are you?" the mysterious demon asked.

* * *

Just so you know, it's not my fault if the chapters that I don't write have spelling errors. It is every other chapter that I write. I'm writing the odd numbers... oO; yeah.

Damn, that was short.


	4. Chapter Four

Hello again everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry about the spelling errors. Hopefully there won't be any in this chapter. It's happening when I'm sending the chapter to Kyoumi. Anyway, I know you don't want to hear me explain, so here's your chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry that it took so long.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Suddenly the demon was knocked aside and started fighting another demon, unfamiliar to her. It wasn't one of the people she knew, but he was very strong, and had the demon dead in a matter of minutes.

He turned around and looked at Tori. "Who are you?" the mysterious demon asked.

Tori couldn't answer. She was too scared at the moment. She nearly lost her life for Pete's sake! And she just happened to run into another stranger. She just wasn't having any luck, was she?

"Who are you?" the demon asked again. His voice was softer this time when he saw the fear that was in Tori's eyes. Her talon like feet moved back a few steps to get away from the demon as he stepped closer.

Tori didn't reply. Last time she told some one who she was, she was left with some one who wanted to help her. No matter how good that felt, having someone to willingly help her, it was replaced with regret because she would place that person in danger.

"I don't think that I should tell you." Tori finally replied as she found the use of her tongue again.

"And why not? I just saved your life after all." The male said as he stared at her confused.

"True and I thank you for that. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." Tori responded. She took a step forward, but was blocked as the demon stood in her say.

Considering the male wanted to interfere so badly, Tori took a good look at the demon no matter how dark it was. His green eyes examined her (not like that) to learn who he was talking to. He stood rather tall to Tori's standard. Curly purple hair slightly covered his pointed ears. He was dressed in earth toned clothes and he was walking bare foot through the grass.

"You're out here all by yourself, you nearly got killed, and you want to be left alone again?" he asked. "Are you sure you weren't injured at all?"

"I can take care of myself. I was just caught by surprise." Tori defended. By some unknown power, her words were a lot braver then what she felt.

"Being caught by surprise could've killed you. You don't need to be out some where by yourself. Don't you have any one that can look after you?" the male continued to question.

_Yes, that's why I'm running away,_ Tori thought. "I'm fine the way I am right now." She said.

The man laughed. "Wow, you're awfully stubborn. You remind me of some one. Have we ever met before?" he asks randomly.

"No I don't think we have." Tori answered. He didn't look familiar and she never forgets a face. Not like she's seen that many. "Now I really must be going."

"No, wait a minute. It's the middle of the night, so if you go, there's chances that you'll just get yourself almost killed again. Might as well stay with me until sun rise. Besides, you need to sleep." the demon said.

"I don't believe that I'll be staying here with you. You're a complete stranger!" Tori said. She needed to get out of this situation now! Something about it just wasn't right.

"Relax, I won't do anything. I just got away from a place like that. Do you really think that I'll go do it on my own." the demon proclaimed blushing slightly as he caught Tori's drift. "You need someone to stay with you and I'm the best thing here at the moment considering I just saved your life. Call me Hitsuji."

Tori still didn't know what to do. She was tired after the travel, and the fear of death really shook her up. Hitsuji was right about her needing sleep. Where else was she going to go? "Fine," Tori agreed. "But I'm sleeping with one eye open. Don't you dare try anything."

"If I do, you'll kill me. Not the first time that I've heard that. I mean the killing threat. Not the warning…… Yeah." Hitsuji said stumbling over his words.

Tori couldn't help but smirk. She didn't know whether or not to trust him yet, but she was only going to be there until morning. How bad could things be?

Inuyasha was the first one to wake up the next morning. Groggily he stood up, left the hut, and walked to a nearby stream to wash his face. When the hanyou was officially awake, he noticed the talon tracks that were coming down the path.

"Tori!" Inuyasha realized as he ran back to the hut. "It's too early for this!"

"Too early for what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously. She woke up a few minutes after Inuyasha left to wash his face. It wasn't really that long.

"Where's the bird?" he demanded. He went in the hut to see the others just waking up as well. Well, the others minus Tori. "I can't believe she left again!"

"Bird? What……. Tori!" Kagome remembered. Let's just say that she wasn't a morning person. That would be the easy excuse.

"Tori. You mean she left again?" Sango asked as she looked around the hut carefully this time. "I can't believe it."

"How come she didn't want to stay?" Shippo asked. "We didn't scare her, did we? We all know that Inuyasha can be a pain, but her continuing to run off is weird."

Inuyasha twitched slightly at the comment but didn't respond considering the kit jumped in Kagome's arms for protection.

"Let me guess. You want to go after her?" Inuyasha suggested.

"What else are we going to do?" Kagome said. "It's clear that Naraku wants her. Why else would he send Kagura and Kanna after her like that?"

"So if we stay with the girl, she's protected, and we find Naraku." Miroku said catching her drift.

"Then why does she keep trying to get away?" Inuyasha argued. "I'm not buying it."

"Then we'll have to wait and see. If you don't want to look for her, you can just stay here." Kagome said.

"And leave you with those two for protection." Inuyasha said pointing at Shippo and Sango. "Not a chance. Sango can't control Miroku." Excuses, excuses.

"Low blow. Anyway, you know that I won't touch Kagome. She's all yours." Miroku responded. No one really noticed.

"Shall we be off then?" Kagome said as she walked outside the hut waiting for Inuyasha to pick up the eagle demon's scent.

"About time you woke up." A masculine voice greeted as Tori woke up. Since she wasn't all the way awake, her reflexes tightened up and she flinched slightly. Before she could even see who greeted her, she scooted away from the voice as fast as she could. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What?" Tori said as her mind reminded her where she was. Looking around she saw a worried Hitsuji looking back at her.

"Are you always this jumpy when you wake up?" he asked. She shook her head and moved closer to the fire that Hitsuji must've made last night.

"Sorry. I mustn't have slept well." Tori apologized. _Wait a minute. I need to get out of here. What am I doing?_

"Not true. Once you were settled, you were out in minutes." He responded. He pushed his curly hair behind his ear and placed another stick on the fire. Now that she was awake, Tori noticed the fish that were cooking over the fire. Her senses were slow today. That can't be good.

"I better be going now." Tori said as she stood up. Her body didn't want to leave the warmth of the fire or leave the fish that Hitsuji most likely got for both of them, but she forced herself to all the same.

"Might as well wait until breakfast is done. You won't get far. I can tell that you haven't eaten much."

"And you know these things how?" Tori asked.

"Any one can see by your size alone. If you got any smaller thin wise who knows what might happen." Hitsuji commented.

Tori blushed slightly from the comment, but sat down all the same. "So what are you anyway? I know that you're a demon, but what type."

Hitsuji tilted his head slightly. "You can't tell. I'm a sheep demon."

"Oh." Tori said as she stared into the fire waiting for the fish to finish. _No matter what, I have to leave after this meal. I can't wait around any longer._

"So what's on your mind? There has to be something wrong since you want to get away so quickly." Hitsuji asked. "Though, I really shouldn't be butting into your business like that."

"I just want to get away." Tori said before she could stop. She mentally kicked her self, but tried not to show it.

"Same here. I'm looking forward to getting out and exploring." The sheep demon replied. Tori didn't expect that answer, but then again, she didn't know what to expect. Soon the fish was done and they sat there quietly eating.

_Why am I still here?_ Tori asked her self again. _I have to move. I can't waste my time anymore._

"Umm…… thanks for the help and saving my life yesterday." Tori said as she stood. "But I can't wait any longer. I really need to get going."

"Which way are you going. Our paths might be in the same direction. I could keep you company." Hitsuji suggested.

"I don't think so." Tori said. "I really prefer staying by myself. It's a lot safer that way."

"And being by yourself almost got you killed last night." Hitsuji countered.

"I –" What could she say about that? "That was only last night and I was tired. It won't happen again."

"How do you know?" Hitsuji questioned.

"How come you won't leave me alone?" That was really beginning to freak her out. She swallowed her creeping fear all the same. This demon did save her life after all.

"Once I have an answer, I'll give it to you." he answered.

"…" Tori wasn't expecting that either.

"What could happen if you traveled with some one else?" Hitsuji asked. You'd figure he'd run out of questions sooner or later.

"….People always get hurt." Tori answered. She didn't wait for a reply this time. She's said and waited enough as it is. She turned into her eagle form, her golden wings reflecting the morning light, and took off into the air.

* * *

I'm so sorry that it took so long everyone. Not to mention that this chapter is really short. I have no excuse to give you, so I'm only apologizing. I'll be faster in the future. I promise that to you. Please review.


	5. Chapter Five

Well, Kyoumi here. I am happy to announce that this is a chapter! And you are a person!

Actually, I'm just not quite sure of what to put in this little part right here... Oh... my dog just twitched really badly. I don't know what that has to do with anything, just thought I'd tell you.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_"….People always get hurt." Tori answered. She didn't wait for a reply this time. She's said and waited enough as it is. She turned into her eagle form, her golden wings reflecting the morning light, and took off into the air._

Tori felt a little bit bad for leaving Hitsuji there, but she couldn't let it get to her. She flapped her wings once, picking up a little bit of speed. Her keen eyesight spotted a couple of dark clouds in the distance. That wasn't good. Tori started her decent and soon found a cave nearby. Taking shelter in there, her mind started to wander.

The rain started to fall in a steady beat. _I wonder if Kagome and the others are looking for me. I hope not... But knowing what they did last time, I'm sure they're out there right now, looking for me... And what about Hitsuji? I wonder who he was running from?_

- - -

Hitsuji scratched the back of his head, his curly hair bouncing a little bit. "Why is she so cold?" Hitsuji asked himself. Suddenly the sound of feet made him turn around.

"Her scent fades here. The rain is washing it away," InuYasha's voice said through the trees. InuYasha suddenly popped out from behind a tree and saw Hitsuji.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked roughly. Hitsuji blinked a couple times before smirking.

"My name is Hitsuji. Who are you?" the sheep demon asked.

Kagome and the others appeared from behind the trees also. "I'm Kagome. That is InuYasha. Over here is Sango, Miroku and Shippo," Kagome explained. A little meow came from the cat demon on Sango's shoulder. "Oops. And that's Kirara."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Tori's scent disappears around here," InuYasha said again, sniffing around. The rain didn't help him. He looked at the remains of the fire not too far away.

"Who are you looking for? I may be able to help," Hitsuji asked, looking excited.

"We're looking for a demon who goes by the name of Tori. She's a bit shorter than I, and she is an eagle demon. She's wearing black, skimpy clothes..." Kagome said, trying to think of other things to say.

"So that's her name! I didn't realize until now that she didn't tell it to me," Hitsuji said, smiling a little bit.

"So you've seen her?" Sango asked, looking at Hitsuji carefully.

"Seen her? I fed her and forced her to get some rest over there!" Hitsuji exclaimed. "She ran off just a little while ago. That way." He pointed in the direction that Tori flew off to, pointing high into the sky.

"Great. Thank you for your help, Hitsuji," Miroku said, bowing.

Hitsuji laughed slightly. "You think you're gonna leave me out of this? No way. I'm coming with you." Everyone seemed slightly surprised by this, except for InuYasha. He was just upset.

"First we have to go find that bird and now you want to come with us? What next?" InuYasha yelled, showing his anger.

"InuYasha! Sit," Kagome said, making InuYasha fall to the ground, face first. A groan from the ground was heard before Kagome said, "Of course you can come with us. We would be happy to have you with."

The group started to travel on land, using whatever trails they could find. It was hard, but soon InuYasha caught a faint scent. Because of the heavy rain it was harder to get anything, but he did get something. He followed it, leading the others through the thickening forest.

Then, BAM! Hitsuji ran straight into a wall of rock. Smart one, kid. Shippo jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and went over to the wall. "It's a wall of rock."

No. Way.

Hitsuji slowly sat up, holding his head, when he heard something. "You hear that?" he asked. The only one who said yes was InuYasha, and he answered by nodding. The two demons led the group to the entrance of a cave.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" InuYasha yelled at Tori, who jumped up at the sudden shout. Tori seemed to tense and looked almost ready to run off.

Kagome looked at Tori sadly. "Why do you keep running off?"

Tori looked at the ground. "You mean she's done this before?" Hitsuji asked. Everyone nodded. He just shrugged. Tori looked at Hitsuji and then at the ground. He was dragged into this now, too.

Kagome looked at the small fire that Tori had made recently. It warmed the cave up nicely. She sat across from Tori, the fire the only thing blocking their view. "Does this have anything to do with that Ashi fellow?"

"ASHI?" Hitsuji yelled, jumping up suddenly. He looked at Tori and walked over to her. Kneeling down he looked straight into her eyes, finally seeing her emotions. And she saw his. Behind that exterior was a sad person. Not nearly as sad as Tori, but sad.

"You worked for him, didn't you?" Tori said simply.

Hitsuji nodded. "Slave. I made sure the kitchens and some other, non-important rooms were cleaned," Hisuji said, looking into the fire. "You?"

"Wait, wait! Now, will someone explain what's going on here?" InuYasha shouted.

"Yeah, we're left completely in the dark," Shippo added, looking at the two demons from the continent. Tori breathed in a shaky breath.

"Ashi is a powerful demon. He controls everyone in his kingdom by fear, and if they don't do what he says, they'll be killed. He rules a small part of China, though the humans in his part of the country do not know he is a demon. Nor do they think that he is as horrible as he is. They just know him by how they are ruled over. He treats the humans better than the demon slaves and workers at the castle," explained Tori, starting a long story that will take a couple paragraphs.

"Because he needs a steady supply of demons, every year he takes a child from the demon families that he either doesn't like or betrayed him. Hitsuji and I were some of those demons." Tori looked at the fire and blinked away tears that she felt coming.

"I was forced to clean the kitchens and a couple other rooms, but I was let off lightly compared to other people. He had a huge castle, and I only had six rooms, three of them where kitchens. Other people had seven to twelve very large rooms to clean, and if you didn't clean them, then you would be sentenced to death," Hitsuji said, telling his part of the story.

Tori took a deep, shaky breath. "I was one of many concubines." Kagome, Miroku and Sango gasped, and Hitsuji looked at Tori with sorrow. Shippo and InuYasha remained clueless.

"What's that mean?" InuYasha asked. Kagome crawled over to him and whispered into his ear. Slowly InuYasha's eyes widened and he slowly glanced around the room.

"Though, none of the other concubines were really... used as much. The others were only used if I was sick or he wanted 'variety' as he put it," Tori admitted, fat tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Kagome slowly got up, and surprising Tori, went over and hugged her. Tori just sat there, her tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "No matter what, we're going to help you."

"You can't... You don't know what he's capable of... That's why I keep running away. I don't want you all to get any more involved then you already are," Tori explained.

"You're an idiot," InuYasha said bluntly. Kagome turned and glared at him. Well, at least he got over his shock. "You think that we're just going to leave you to fend for yourself when you can hardly fight against the weakest demons? Sure, you're fast, but that won't help. And besides, we're already mixed in this mess if Naraku is involved!"

Kagome smiled, looking at InuYasha softly. _InuYasha... You're hiding your true intentions. I can tell..._ Kagome let go of Tori and looked at her carefully. "We're going to make sure that you are going to get through this," Kagome said.

"We're going to get rid of Ashi," Sango added.

"And we're going to set you and Hitsuji free," Miroku said. Tori looked at the group and their determined faces. Even Shippo got in the fighting spirit, and he didn't even know half of the story. No matter how hard she tried not to, Tori had to crack a smile.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"On one condition," InuYasha said, glaring at Tori. She tensed up a little bit, and looked at InuYasha carefully. "No more running away, dammit! You know how hard it is to track you down? Sheesh!"

Tori laughed slightly, and then Kagome cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if we got some new clothes for you. That way we can rest and you'll be warmer in this weather," Kagome said. _Not to mention it'll stop Miroku from looking..._ she added in her head.

- - -

After the rain subsided the next day, the group set off to Kaede's village. Almost immediately after entering the village, the girls set off towards the dress maker's place. Whatever.

"What's with girls and clothes?" InuYasha asked as Kagome, Tori, and Sango walked away. InuYasha's answer had to deal with the ground meeting his face.

Later that day the guys sat around the fire, Hitsuji examining the strange noodles in a cup that InuYasha seemed to love. The girls came inside the hut, but Tori avoided everyone's eyes. Even though everything had changed since she and Hitsuji had told the others about Ashi, she had felt slightly relieved. But the others had also treated her differently. It's not like she hadn't expected it, though. The only ones who didn't act awkwardly around her and avoided eye contact was Shippo, Hitsuji, and Kagome. Though, Shippo didn't count because he didn't even know what was going on.

"Where's your new clothes?" InuYasha asked, taking a huge bite of ramen.

"It'll be about a day or two until the clothes are finished," Kagome explained, smiling brightly. "Wait until you see the beautiful pattern Tori picked out! Luckily we made that extra money from slaying demons."

"WHAT!" Miroku said, dropping his Styrofoam cup and spilling the rest of the ramen he was eating. His eyes were wide and he was staring at Kagome like she was destroying his dreams.

"Miroku! Settle down! We still have plenty of money," Sango scolded. "I did some extra demon slaying while you were off flirting." You could practically hear her growl, and even InuYasha looked slightly scared. Hitsuji blinked a couple times and looked over to Miroku, a little surprised about this comment.

_I hope that that woman gets my kimono finished soon! The new clothing is much warmer and it can move much better..._ Tori thought to herself.

The next two days Tori was scarce. She stayed in trees and watched over the village as people ran around to other's houses. She quickly learned faces and routines of people, and she even met some of them. There was a girl, Aya, who visited a certain house both of those days, and took every chance possible to pass buy it or watch it. Late the second day, Tori came from her spot in the trees and went to talk to Aya.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Tori said immediately after landing in front of Aya.

"What?" Aya exclaimed, looking at Tori like she was mad, but blushing at the same time. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tori, but that's not important. There's a boy in that hut that you keep watching. What's he like, Aya?"

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about!" Aya said, turning away from Tori and quickly walking away. Tori laughed and started to follow Aya. She turned around. Tori received a glare from Aya and she shouted. "Quit following me!"

Tori's light golden eyes shone and she walked over to Aya. "You should go talk to the fellow."

Aya started to walk away again, but this time not as fast and with a solemn face. "He doesn't even know I exist."

"Then make him know! Show him how much you care about him, and really get to know him instead of just visiting him. And who knows, maybe he feels the same way that you do," Tori said, smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" Aya asked.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me."

"Because you need it," Tori said, patting Aya on the shoulder. "See ya." Tori turned and jumped up high, leaping into the forest and out of view.

Aya sighed and looked after her, and then back at the hut of her beloved. Maybe she could get to know him better.

- - -

Kagome walked into the hut and smiled brightly before saying, "And now, introducing TORI! Wearing the finest new clothes made by a great seamstress in the village!" Kagome moved away from the door and held out her hands to show off Tori as she moved aside the curtain. Slowly she walked in, wearing a black kimono, the pants black with red fabric near the hem. Her haori was also black, but with a red flower pattern. It fit her body perfectly, seeing as she got it made especially for her.

Miroku smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're a whole different person!"

"Keh. She doesn't look like anything special," InuYasha said, laying back down on his side and resting his head on his hand.

Kagome glared at him. "InuYasha! Sit!"

InuYasha's face instantly went to the ground, but it didn't seem to have the same effect of him standing up.

Hitsuji smiled. "You look beautiful," he said, looking at Tori with glazed over eyes. Tori blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Hitsuji-kun," Tori said, looking at her feet as she played with them. They were still bare, but at least she had clothes that... You know... covered her.

Sango came in behind Tori and looked around. "Hey... Where's Shippo?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen him all day," InuYasha said, laying down and putting his hands behind his head. Dogs sure do like to sleep.

Suddenly a low rumbling sound could be heard outside, and a few screams. Tori was pushed aside as everyone bolted out of the room to see what it was. Tori quickly followed and gasped as a wall of earth was going towards the village, too fast for comfort. It was like a tsunami of dirt, flying directly at them all. InuYasha ran out in front of them all and took out his Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" shouted the half-demon, as the attack went towards the wall of dirt. It fell over on itself and sent piles of dirt all over the place, and dust lingered in the air, stopping anyone from seeing very far.

As soon as the dust cleared the group gasped in unison.

"It's the same demon from before!" Sango shouted. Kirara growled at the earth demon that had come after Tori before.

"Kobun!" Hitsuji shouted.

"That's his name?" InuYasha asked. "Well, Kobun, prepare to die!"

"STOP! HE'S GOT SHIPPO!" Kagome shouted, tears stinging her eyes. The group looked carefully at the demon, and they all gasped when they saw the unconscious kitsune in his hand, swinging by his tail. Kobun smirked.

"So, I see that Hitsuji has also escaped. You're not as much as a concern, but we should still probably take you back. We don't want all of our secrets to be told by a useless lamb!" said the demon. He used his free hand to wipe a strand of his short black hair out of his face.

Hitsuji glared at Kobun and growled. "Just because you sold your loyalty to Ashi doesn't mean that you're better than me. You were once my friend. You liar."

"Your sister was my friend, too, and she didn't mind my change in loyalty," Kobun said, smirking, knowing he had hit a tender spot. Hitsuji stood his ground and clenched his fist.

Tori took a couple steps forward and held out her claws. "Let Shippo go!" she shouted, her anger flaring.

"Don't tell me you've still got some fight in you! This is getting tiresome. You never stand up for yourself." Kobun sighed. Truthfully, Tori didn't know where all this bravery was coming from, either.

"Give him back!" Tori said running towards Kobun, her new kimono flying in the wind as her quick footprints threw up piles of dirt. She jumped up and jumped on Kobun's chest, making him fall on the ground. Though, his grip was still tight around Shippo's tail.

"I'm gonna have to teach you some MANNERS!" Kobun said, and at the last word he grabbed Tori's leg and threw her off of him. She landed on the ground a couple yards away, face first in the dirt. Tori quickly got up and ran after Kobun again. This is when the others got over the initial shock of Shippo being captured and Tori actually fighting. InuYasha ran after Kobun with his sword drawn, the other boys followed suit, and Kagome and Sango rode on top of Kirara readying their weapons to attack.

Kobun ran away, going into the forest, where the others followed. "You won't catch me!" Kobun yelled, throwing up random walls of dirt.

Soon Miroku fell behind in the maze of trees and running into the dirt walls, but Tori kept up with her speed, and InuYasha with his combination of that and strength. The girls had to stay behind to help Miroku.

Suddenly, as InuYasha and Tori got closer, a tornado of dirt and debris rose in the air. The pillar of junk was too high to see the top!

"SHIPPO!" Tori yelled over the noise of the strong wind. Tori turned her head slightly towards the wind, but the last thing that she saw was a large branch coming towards her. Then she blacked out.

* * *

There's the chapter! Interesting, eh? Sorry it took so long to write. Eh... ; Oh well. At least I got it up! What will happen to Shippo? Will the group get him back? And will Aya prove to be important in the future? I don't know, because I'm not writing the next chapter! That's the fun of this fanfic, because it's unpredictable!

Oh, and Kobun literally translates to "henchman". Ha ha... Funny, eh?

Why am I saying, eh? I'm not Canadian... Keep looking out for the next chapter, to be written by Maki!


	6. Chapter Six

Hello! Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. Sorry that it took a while. I had no idea what Kyoumi would do that, so it was unexpected. A good thing though. Anyway, you've waited enough. Here's the next chapter of YCR!

* * *

_Kobun ran away, going into the forest, where the others followed. "You won't catch me!" Kobun yelled, throwing up random walls of dirt._

_Soon Miroku fell behind in the maze of trees and running into the dirt walls, but Tori kept up with her speed, and Inuyasha with his combination of that and strength. The girls had to stay behind to help Miroku._

_Suddenly, as Inuyasha and Tori got closer, a tornado of dirt and debris rose in the air. The pillar of junk was too high to see the top!_

"_SHIPPO!" Tori yelled over the noise of the strong wind. Tori turned her head slightly towards the wind, but the last thing that she saw was a large branch coming towards her. Then she blacked out._

_- - -  
_

Tori slowly felt her consciousness return to her, though she regretted it a little. If she woke up, she felt pain, which just so happened to be throbbing in the left side of her head.

"Itai…." She mumbled. She tried to raise a hand to her head, but another hand intercepted it and placed it back down to her side.

"That might not be a good idea." A familiar male's voice said. Tori didn't respond, but tried to open her eyes to see where the voice was coming from. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she turned her head to see a very relieved Hitsuji sitting next to her. "Well, at least you're awake. But how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine other then it hurts." Tori said, blushing slightly at the fact that Hitsuji was there watching her while she was unconscious. She slowly sat up, her muscles stiff, and she leaned against the wall that was close by. She took a few deep breaths trying to get her head to stop spinning now that she was up. That's when the memories of the fight hit her. "Where's Shippo!" Tori attempted to get up again, but Hitsuji held her shoulder down.

"Don't worry about it now. Inuyasha and the others are following Kobun's trail so they'll find him soon." Hitsuji informed her. "Your job is to sit there and relax and my job is to make sure you do. You're a fast demon, so we'll catch up to them when we can."

"How long ago was that?" Tori said looking at her feet trying to remember every detail. The real reason that she was looking at her feet is because she didn't want to meet Hitsuji's eyes.

"Well, the fight was yesterday and it's getting late now, so you slept for a day at most. But that's not anything to worry about. You'll be back to normal tomorrow and we'll chase after the others ready to help." Hitsuji declared confidently. "You were really great fighting like that yesterday. You had everyone surprised." Mitsu added with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Tori blushed as well at the compliment, not really used to getting them, and continued to look at her feet. She didn't know what had come over her yesterday, but she felt good about it. Though, that feeling of being able to help was crushed with the fact that her help wasn't enough to save the small kitsune. Darn it all…….

"I can tell from your eyes that you're blaming yourself," Hitsuji said. Tori's shoulder's dropped and she still didn't look up. "Don't worry about it. We'll find him, alright?"

Tori just shook her head and lied back down. She closed her eyes trying to sleep again for tomorrow. She _will_ catch up to Inuyasha tomorrow to help. Nothing was going to stop her.

- - -

THE NEXT DAY

"Why does it have to hurt?" Tori hissed under her breath. She tried turning into her eagle form and flying, but her muscles were stiff from the uncommon fighting the other day. Also, if she moved too fast, she got dizzy from the head wound, even though it was nearly healed. Why was it bugging her so much?

"I heard that." Hitsuji said walking next to Tori making sure the eagle demon didn't do anything foolish. It was odd thinking that thought because his first impression of Tori had been changed after the fight. He only knew her for a bit, but Hitsuji could tell that she changed. There was something about her that just wasn't the same from the girl that he saved from that demon, who ever it was.

"No you didn't." Tori defended ready to try flying again. She changed into her eagle form and took off into the air……….. Only to feel her head slightly pound and her senses to swirl. She couldn't get her wings to cooperate with her either, so she went beak first into the ground looking up to see Hitsuji looking over her with another worried expression.

"You really should stop. You're only going to make things worse for you." He declared. Tori knew he was right and finally admitted it to her self.

_I know, I just don't want to hang around here not knowing where Shippo is or what's happened to him_. Tori thought. _If I had just gone with Kobun then things wouldn't be like this._

"Well, if you would've just waited, I would've asked you if you wanted just to ride on my back." Hitsuji said smiling a bit knowing that Tori wasn't hurt any worse. "It'll get us there faster like you want."

Tori felt an odd flush creep over her face, but it was a good thing that she was still in her eagle form. Her piercing golden eyes were wide with surprise, but you couldn't really tell while she was a bird. "Better yet," Hitsuji continued. "I could just carry you this way and you wouldn't be able to do anything."

Tori wasn't going to let that happen. She jumped away quickly and changed into her human form. She wasn't going to let Hitsuji hold her in her eagle form. How was he going to anyway because she was big enough to have him ride on her back while she flew? But her transformation didn't stop Hitsuji from picking her up. Holding her bridal style, since there was no way he could put her on his back from her position, Hitsuji pulled her closer to him.

When Tori was safe in his arms, Hitsuji took off at a fast pace. This way was much faster, no matter how embarrassed he was about the situation. He couldn't stop a small blush forming on his face at the thought that Tori was in his arms. Happy or not, she was there. Hitsuji couldn't help but smile at that. "See, this isn't so bad." Hitsuji said over the wind trying to get Tori to relax a little.

Tori couldn't seem to relax and she felt a nervous pressure resting on her heart. She knew that Hitsuji didn't mean her any harm, but Tori couldn't help but think of all the other times that she was in a man's arms. But this time, she didn't feel that same violated feeling. In fact, there was this confusing feeling in her chest and it was definitely affecting her senses. _It's got to be his speed. He is really fast._ Tori convinced her self. What else could it be? She placed her head against his chest ignoring the blush that worked her way on her own features.

- - -

WITH KAGOME AND THE OTHERS

Inuyasha was racing after a quickly fading scent. Shippo was still no where to be seen and their only trail was diminishing as the terrain slowly sloped up. With the change in altitudes there was more water in the air making it harder to catch the scent.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked. The miko was on Inuyasha's back hanging on for dear life as Inuyasha moved faster then normal. She could sense it from his actions and face that he was worried. Something was up and he wasn't sharing. Kagome's grip on the dog demon's shoulders tightened slightly in concern trying to get his attention.

"What? Yeah, everything is fine. We're catching up." Inuyasha lied. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her or the others that he was losing the trail and he didn't have the faintest idea of where the small kitsune could be.

"Are you sure? You've been running like crazy. Do you want to rest? You should at least stop for something to eat." Kagome suggested, not really happy with Inuyasha's answer, but accepting it all the same.

"No. It's fine. We'll get Shippo first because I'm not going to listen to Shippo complaining about being hungry." Inuyasha forced himself to continue no matter how much his craving for the last ramen cup in Kagome's bag tried to tell him to stop.

Miroku and Sango looked down at the two people below them as they rode on Kirara who was matched with Inuyasha's speed. They could tell that something was up, but they couldn't tell what it was exactly. Inuyasha hadn't stopped and Kagome hadn't yelled at Inuyasha for saying something stupid yet. Something wasn't right in deed.

"Do you think it's because Inuyasha is loosing Shippo's scent?" Sango asked. She didn't want to think that was happening, but Kirara lost it a while back and was following on Inuyasha since he was their only hope now.

"Let's hope that's not the case. But it's a possibility." Miroku replied.

"Are you okay too? You seem a little off." Sango asked a little worried.

"Thank you for caring so much for me Sango." Miroku replied smiling.

"It's not like that!" Sango defended herself blushing. "I was just asking because you haven't done anything stupid, like trying to grope me or anything."

"Well, if it'll make you more comfortable if I do……." Miroku said smiling his all too famous lecher smirk. His hand lowered slowly, but the glares Sango sent behind her in his direction stopped him. "I'm just trying to make you feel more comfortable. I don't want you to have to worry about me."

"Whatever." Sango said still blushing. Kirara growled from under them as she caught sight of a figure running in the direction they were doing further ahead of them. Sango turned her attention that way also catching the figure. Having Kirara descend she shouted her finding at Inuyasha.

"How far ahead is it?" Inuyasha shouted back. He pushed forward faster, his ears twitching trying to catch Sango's voice over the wind blowing over his ears.

"Less then an hour if we push the pace." Sango estimated.

"Good, it's about time something happened." Inuyasha growled ready for a fight. "Hang on Kagome!" Inuyasha forced his legs to move faster ignoring the slight burning sensation in his muscles, jumping whenever he could.

Kagome held on tighter to Inuyasha's shoulders and buried her head in the back of his neck. The wind had begun to sting her eyes from Inuyasha's previous speed. Now the wind was tugging on her clothes and blowing Inuyasha's hair in her face. _I don't care as long as we find Shippo soon. I hope that Tori and Hitsuji are okay too_. Kagome mentally worried.

- - -

BACK TO TORI AND HITSUJI

It was well after noon and there wasn't any sign of Inuyasha passing this way. Hitsuji would be completely lost if it wasn't for the faint scent in the air. The same thing happening to Inuyasha was happening to him. The water in the air just didn't carry the smells Hitsuji needed.

Stopping to catch his breath Hitsuji placed Tori on the ground for the first time since he took off. Her legs wobbled a bit from not being used, but she caught herself quickly. She looked at Hitsuji's face and could tell he was tired. It had to be from something other then the run. She had a feeling that he wouldn't normally be tired after that.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked. Now it was her turn to look worried for her friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hitsuji said. In fact, he really wasn't. The past two nights he didn't get any sleep because he was too busy worrying over the eagle demon. Even youkai needed to sleep. His body was making sure that he knew that.

"You're tired." Tori corrected. She didn't know what she could do, but she had to help. "You hang on here for a minute. I'm going to try and see if I can fly." She changed into her eagle form and slowly stretched her wings so she wouldn't have to be so stiff in the air. Kicking off the ground she ascended into the air like nothing was wrong. Gaining speed wasn't bad either. Her head wound wasn't affecting her as much as it was earlier.

Htsuji looked up at Tori's eagle form quite impressed. She couldn't so anything earlier today, but here she was flying like nothing ever happened. He had to hand it to her, she was really amazing. His heart skipped a beat once he realized what he thought and he shook his head trying to knock off the feeling.

Tori landed in front of Hitsuji and changed back to her other form. She smiled happily, glad that she can fly, and looked over at Hitsuji. "Everything seems to be working fine so I'm going to give you a break. I'm a faster flyer then you, so we might be able to catch up." Tori said not trying to be boastful. "Just do me a favor. Don't pull my feathers when we're in the air. That really does hurt."

After that Tori changed back into her eagle form again (lots of changing) and waited for Hitsuji to climb on her back. "Are you sure you'll be able to fly with my weight?" Hitsuji asked unbelieving. Tori nodded her head and lowered her body so there was less chance of feathers being pulled. Once Hitsuji was situated Tori took off into the air catching Hitsuji by surprise. She was really powerful in this form if she could take care of them both. Hitsuji wasn't a feather weight.

Once she was at her normal altitude, only a bit closer to earth so Hitsuji could breathe easily, she saw two small figures on the ground. Her hawk eyes could easily make out the shapes as Inuyasha and Kirara. This pushed her on faster making Hitsuji wrap his arms tightly around her neck, but not so much that she couldn't breathe. _Hang on, we're coming_.

* * *

Well, the chapter seemed a bit cheesy, but at least Inuyasha and every one are close on Kobun's heels. And where exactly is he taking the kitsune anyway. You're just going to have to wait for Kyoumi to update. I can't wait to find out either! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Here's the new chapter, brought to you by Kyoumi! Yay! Anyway, I've been writing a lot on my other fanfic, A Change in Our Future, so that's why I didn't update right away. Sorry. You should read A Change in Our Future! I want to know what you think! Oh, and review on here, too!

**WARNING:** This chapter may be uncomfortable to some because it contains partial nudity. Just a warning to you. It's nothing really bad, it's just there.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Once she was at her normal altitude, only a bit closer to earth so Hitsuji could breathe easily, she saw two small figures on the ground. Her hawk eyes could easily make out the shapes as Inuyasha and Kirara. This pushed her on faster making Hitsuji wrap his arms tightly around her neck, but not so much that she couldn't breathe._ Hang on, we're coming.

- - -

Hitsuji tightened his grip slightly as Tori started to descend over InuYasha and the others. Soon enough she was level with Kirara, and looked over to see how the others were doing. Sango and Miroku looked tired and travel-worn, and InuYasha looked like he was starting to get a bit tired, too.

Sango looked over to Tori and smiled sadly, and then started to smile more when she saw who was on her back. Tori looked back at Hitsuji, just to check on him, and saw that he had fallen asleep.

InuYasha jumped over the trees, making it seem like he was flying. "Tori and Hitsuji have joined us, Kagome," InuYasha said to the miko on his back. She turned around and smiled a little bit.

"InuYasha, how much farther until we reach Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"There's a man up there. I think it's Kobun. We might reach him in an hour or so," InuYasha explained.

Tori looked around for the figure in the distance and saw that it was actually Kobun. She would have smirked if she didn't have a beak for a mouth... But she did have a beak, so she couldn't smirk.

Tori hated to do it, but she shook Hitsuji a little bit, waking him up. She started to go faster, her wings flapping quickly.

_We're coming to get you, Shippo._

- - -

Because writing (and reading) about traveling for an hour is boring, Tori landed on the ground and let Hitsuji off. She transformed back and the others ran into the clearing too.

"I saw him here! He was here just a second ago! Honestly!" Tori said, looking around. "These eyes don't deceive me!" Tori pointed at her own eyes and growled.

Kagome took a few steps forward and stopped when she heard a strange sound. Everyone turned to look at her, and she looked down. She stomped her foot on the spot she had just stepped, and the ground made the sound. Suddenly, everyone was over there, trying to figure out what it was, and why there was such a noise.

Kagome was the one to find the rope that led to a trap door in the ground. She pulled it up and everyone started to go down there, curious about where it lead.

They could hear a sinister laugh echo off the walls; Kagome turned on a flashlight that she got out from her backpack. The light flooded the room (but not very much because it's a flashlight), and they all looked straight ahead, into Kobun's green eyes, and a strange pair of bright red eyes.

Tori gasped.

She uttered one word. "Ashi."

Tori started shaking worse than a Chihuahua in the middle of winter. Her legs gave out beneath her and she couldn't move her eyes away from Ashi's eyes.

Kagome saw Tori's reaction to Ashi and took a couple steps towards Tori. They heard someone snap their fingers and suddenly light filled the room, fire coming from the fingertips of Ashi himself. He had black hair that reached his shoulders with a couple of red bangs that matched his eyes. His nose was long and pointed and his teeth were huge and sharp. He wore a red silk kimono with armor on top.

"Kobun. Capture them, but leave Tori alone. She won't run again," Ashi said in a deep voice.

Kobun obeyed, lifting up dirt from the bottom of the cave and encasing everyone in rock, except for Tori. All that you could see of anyone was their heads, and though they struggled, it was useless.

"Let us go!" Kagome shouted, trying to break free. But it was useless.

"What reason do you have to capture us?" Miroku asked, a little more calm then anyone else.

"No reason," Ashi said, smirking. He was truly a man of few words.

Tori was still shaking when Ashi started to walk over to her. Kagome looked around and saw Shippo in the distance, caged up and unconscious.

Ashi knelt down and put a finger on Tori's chin and pushed it up so she would look at him. She looked straight into his eyes and pushed her teeth together, clenching them to try and keep them from clattering together.

"You're very disobedient... Though it may be annoying, it's also sexy," Ashi said, smirking. Tori's eyes widened. Ashi moved closer to Tori to try and kiss her, but at the last second she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

Ashi pulled away quickly and laughed. "My, my... I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Tori muttered something.

"What did you say?" Ashi asked, teasing her.

"I said no," Tori said in a quiet, but firm, voice.

Ashi frowned. "No one disobeys me. You might get away with it once in a while, but constant disobedience. That's unacceptable. You're going to come with me and obey my every wish," Ashi said, starting to get a little bit angry.

"NO!" Tori shouted, bringing her right hand towards Ashi's face and hitting him with her claws. He flew across the room, surprised by the attack. When he got up there were four deep gashes in his face, and he was flaming mad. Tori had never seen him really angry before. Sure, she had seen him ticked off, but she knew that she was crossing the line.

Ashi stood up and glared at Tori.

"No one dishonors me!" Ashi roared at Tori, sending her sprawling backwards, her hands hitting the hard floor as she tried to crawl backwards. She knew that she couldn't get away, but she tried. Ashi walked over to her and pulled her up by the kimono she wore.

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Ashi shouted as he ripped off Tori's haori (kimono shirt). Tears poured down her face and she hiccuped as she cried. Tori, determined to stand up for herself for once, took her hand and stuck her sword-like claws through Ashi's stomach, making him step back.

"Master Ashi!" Kobun shouted.

"Stay back!" Ashi shouted at Kobun, clutching his stomach as he regained his balance.

"Dammit, I got a nosebleed," Miroku said, trying to see the blood underneath his eyes.

"Miroku! Now is not the time! Figure out a way to get out of here to help Tori!" Sango shouted at Miroku, anger flickering around her. Miroku was lucky that she was trapped in that rock.

Anyway, back to the story.

Ashi clutched his bleeding stomach and started to run towards Tori, fire coming from his claws.

Just as he was about to slice Tori to bits, one of the rock cages exploded and someone ran in front of Tori, hugging her to protect her.

Tori was knocked off her feet, the person who protected her still hugging her. She pushed off an angry Hitsuji, and he turned around to glare at Ashi.

"Ah, you worked at the palace, didn't you?" Ashi said, smirking slightly.

Hitsuji slowly got up and Tori gasped when she saw that Hitsuji's back was bleeding badly. Then, unexpectedly, Hitsuji jumped up and sent his foot heading straight at InuYasha. He hit the cage and it exploded like Hitsuji's. InuYasha went and broke open everyone else's cages and Hitsuji pushed Ashi and Kobun back farther into the cave. After chasing them back for a while Hitsuji ran back and got Shippo out of the cage and then ran at Tori, who was still on the ground without a cover for her chest, and he picked her up, running out of the cave.

Everyone followed Hitsuji as he ran with Tori, who held onto him as tightly as he held onto her.

- - -

Tori sat at the entrance of a cave that everyone was staying in, her back facing everyone who was sitting at the fire and hugging her chest. Tears still flowed down her face and she hiccuped every once in a while. They had just gotten there, and obviously Tori was very embarrassed and frightened.

"I hope she'll be all right," Sango said as she sat next to Miroku, who was unconscious and sporting many bumps and bruises. You can only imagine why.

"Me too," Kagome said sadly.

InuYasha had made sure to stay away from Tori, knowing how the girls would react, and also knowing that it would be _really_ impolite. Even InuYasha wouldn't be that rude.

Shippo sat next to Kagome and was now wide awake. He had told everyone how he had been captured and that they hadn't done anything to him, just threw him in a cage. Kagome was obviously worried, and had given him extra attention and treats. InuYasha had been upset, so she gave him an extra treat too.

Tori hiccuped again. She felt something being put over her shoulders and looked behind her. She saw Hitsuji's scratched up face. He sat down next to her, only wearing an undershirt like InuYasha's.

"Thank you," Tori muttered, putting her arms through the sleeves. She tied the haori around her to keep it on and looked at Hitsuji. He looked at her, and she smiled, looking quite strange with tears still running down her face.

"It's no problem," Hitsuji said, blushing a little bit.

Tori hiccuped again and Hitsuji laughed. Tori blushed, but soon started to laugh with him.

Tori stopped laughing and looked at Hitsuji's back. "How's your wound?" she asked, pointing at it. The shirt he wore now was stained red, but now that it was more dry, the outside edges were brown.

"I'll live," Hitsuji said, smiling and brushing the wound off like it was no big deal.

"Thank you for saving me," Tori said.

Hitsuji looked towards the moon. "It wasn't a big deal."

Tori's eyes widened. "How did you get free from those rocks?" she asked, curious on this matter.

Hitsuji smirked. "When I saw him attack you, I suddenly became angry. Not just angry, but really angry. I had never felt that way in my entire life," Hitsuji said. "I acted on instinct, and I knew I had to protect you."

Tori's face was red by now, after his speech was finished.

"You _had_ to protect me?" Tori asked.

Hitsuji nodded. "There was no question about it. If I didn't protect you, i knew you weren't going to live."

Tori was crying again, but for a different reason this time. She turned to look at the moon and smiled. "Hitsuji?"

"Hm?"

"I..."

"What is it?"

"I want to thank you."

Hitsuji laughed. "You just did."

"No, I can't express how much I want to thank you," Tori said, turning towards Hitsuji. He turned towards her, too.

Suddenly she hugged him, knocking him too the ground. She just lay there, half on top of him and half on the side, hugging his neck.

"Tori?" Hitsuji asked after a little bit.

"This is comfortable," she said, snuggling closer to him.

Hitsuji laughed a little bit and put an arm on her back.

"Yeah. It is," he answered. "Goodnight, Tori."

"Goodnight, Hitsuji."

* * *

OMG! I finally got the chapter done! Sorry it took so long... I had no idea what to write until a little bit ago. I thought it was a little bit scary! That was cute at the end, I thought. What did you think? Review please! 

- Kyoumi


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay, hopefully there's still someone out there reading. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter done. It sort of slipped my mind, so please don't bother Kyoumi about it. Send a personal message to me (Maki Totakiyami) about it. It's not her fault. Anyway, you've waited long enough. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Suddenly she hugged him, knocking him too the ground. She just lied there, half on top of him and half on the side, hugging his neck._

"_Tori?" Hitsuji asked after a little bit._

"_This is comfortable," she said, snuggling closer to him._

_Hitsuji laughed a little bit and put an arm on her back._

"_Yeah. It is," he answered. "Goodnight, Tori."_

"_Goodnight, Hitsuji."_

Tori woke up in the morning feeling better then she ever had in her life. She felt warm and safe, two things that she really wasn't used to in her life. She didn't want to wake up either. She sighed, opening her eyes a bit, not affected by the light, before she closed them again. Wait…… why was she lying on some one?

Tori sat up quickly looking at where she was lying a moment ago. Hitsuji was sleeping like the others as the sun began to rise. She was still wearing his haori as she stood and stretched her limbs, a small smile of content on her lips.

Hitsuji also woke up, slightly colder now that his only source of warmth was standing up. He smiled, seeing her there in the morning light, her golden brown hair shining along with her vibrant golden eyes. He loved seeing that smile on her face too. She probably didn't smile much before she ran away from Ashi. Hitsuji suppressed a growl when Ashi's picture came up in his mind. They didn't stop him, but at least Tori was safe for now. That's the only thing Hitsuji cared about.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Hitsuji asked as he sat up, stretching as well.

Tori blushed slightly, only because she slept well due to the fact she fell asleep on Hitsuji. "Yes I did. Thank you." Tori replied sitting down next to the demon. They sat in silence for a while until Inuyasha woke up, waking the others so they could head back to Kaede's village.

"Are you doing okay Tori?" Kagome asked as they walked towards the village. She was worried about her friend. Hitsuji was the only one that got Tori to talk last night, and they didn't bother them as Tori received her much needed sleep.

"Yes, thanks to everyone. I'm really sorry that you were pulled into this. Ashi isn't your problem but you all were put in danger all the same." Tori said looking down at her talon feet.

"Didn't I say not to worry about that?" Inuyasha said looking over to the eagle demon. "If Ashi comes again, we'll be ready and I'll kick his ass for you. Nothing's going to happen, so stop worrying about it."

"Now that we know what this Ashi person looks like, it'll help if he decided to bother us again." Miroku said. He was walking beside Sango who was on top alert waiting for Miroku to do the one thing that he was famous for.

"Besides," Hitsuji said wrapping a comforting arm around Tori's shoulder. "I won't let him do anything to you."

Tori blushed slightly, but couldn't help but smiling all the same. As long as Hitsuji was there, she'd be safe.

Because I have no idea what to do, what so ever, I'm skipping three days okay?

"I told Kagome that she better not stay long. This classifies as long!" Inuyasha complained as he sat in a tree staring at the well that led to Kagome's world. Kagome said that she was in a desperate need to gather supplies and that she wanted to see where she was supposed to be in school. Inuyasha was against it, but didn't complain when she said that she'd bring back more instant ramen.

"From what you've told me, she usually is here right? Give her a chance to be with her family Inuyasha." Tori opinioned, smiling slightly at Inuyasha's complaints. She had to agree with Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome. Love and other things like that weren't really Tori's expertise, but she could feel it as Inuyasha continued to complain.

"Why don't you go check up on her? It's only been two days, but that might get you to calm down." Hitsuji suggested. Since the incident with Ashi, he hadn't left Tori's side. He was going to keep his promise and make sure that nothing happened to the girl.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He asked the two demons to tell the others he was going to check up on Kagome and jumped through the well. They wondered why Inuyasha was the only one from this time who could travel through the well, but they didn't bother with it too much. Some things just didn't have answers.

"So what would you like to do?" Hitsuji asked the eagle demon as they walked together towards Kaede's village. They've been gone all morning just walking together and Hitsuji didn't know how else to spend the rest of the day. As long as he was with Tori, everything was fine.

"I don't know." Tori replied honestly. It was her idea to go check up on Inuyasha who hadn't traveled far from the well when Kagome left. Now it was just her and Hitsuji and the fresh morning sky. Well, it was fresh until Tori noticed a small pillar of smoke that began to rise into the air coming from the village. "Oh no."

"What?" Hitsuji asked looking in the direction that Tori was looking in. He couldn't see anything. Then again, he didn't have Tori's excellent eagle sight. "Is everything alright?"

"No, I think that the village is in danger." Tori replied. She changed into her eagle form and waited for Hitsuji to climb on her back before she took off into the air. Hitsuji could now see what had troubled the eagle demon. A small group of demons made their way to the village and were attacking everything in sight. They were burning homes and gathering the village people in the center of the village. A select few demons were fighting off Sango, Miroku, and Kirara as they tried to help the village residents. These weren't demons to mess with. They knew what they were doing and were putting up a good enough fight to hold the monk and demon slayer back.

Tori landed right on the outside of the village and changed back, running towards Sango to help. In the process, Tori was grabbed around the waist by a demon and the demon tried to take off with her running toward the edge of the village. Hitsuji, quickly enraged, grabbed the demon in return hitting it square in the jaw. With a sickening crack, the demon fell limp and he held Tori up close to him.

"Thanks." Tori said as they made their way over to Sango again. She was heavily defending from one demon while trying to dodge the attacks of another skilled demon also trying to attack her. Kirara was off on her own surrounded by a group or demons, Miroku with the same situation.

"Tori, you have to get out of here!" Sango shouted over the noise. "These are Ashi's demons! They're looking for you."

Tori froze after hearing those words. Her heart stopped for a minute and she stopped breathing. Ashi's demons? He wasn't going to quit searching for her. He was willing to hurt all of these innocent people in order to get her back. Tori looked at Hitsuji wide eyed, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"So that's where you've been hiding." a familiar male voice announced over the noise. Hitsuji wrapped his arms around Tori's frozen shoulders and looked over to see a smug look on Kobun's face. "As you can see, we've been looking everywhere for you."

"What do you want Kobun?" Hitsuji demanded. Hitsuji knew what it was, but he only hoped that it could be for another reason.

"Ashi isn't happy about the encounter with Tori the other day." Kobun said, smiling growing slightly. "He wants what's his and nothing will stop him from it. Not even the lives of every person in this village."

"Will you leave them alone if I come with you?" Tori asked, breaking out of her frozen state and Hitsuji's arms. "You haven't killed anyone yet, have you?"

"No, but your decision decides whether or not we will." Kobun said. "Ashi wants to see you again. _Only_ you. If you come with us, we'll leave the village not hurting a single hair on the head of these pathetic humans."

What else could Tori do? If she didn't go with them, all the people in the village would be hurt. She didn't want that. She didn't want all the innocent people to die thanks to her. The guilt would be too much to bear. Tori wouldn't have it. She looked behind her to see Hitsuji staring at her wide eyed.

He knew what she was thinking. But she couldn't go. If she went, there was no telling what Ashi would do to her. He could fight these demons. They would wait for Inuyasha to come and help them also. Tori could help free the villagers. This would work out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tori said as she turned from Hitsuji and walked towards Kobun.

"Tori, don't-" Hitsuji shouted, but his vision went black as a large demon snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. He instantly went limp not able to hear Tori calling his name or see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Quit whining." Kobun ordered. He walked over to Tori, roughly grabbing her arm, and made the dirt rise up around them. "We're done here." With that Kobun made the dirt circle around them completely taking them to wherever Kobun desired.

"What!" Inuyasha asked as he looked around at the villagers that were rebuilding homes and other things.

"We were under attack by Ashi's demons. We tried to hold them off, but these weren't demons from around here. They're a lot stronger and smarter then the demons we usually deal with." Miroku explained as Inuyasha and Kagome returned the next day.

"They were here looking for Tori. She left with them so no one in the village would be hurt." Sango finished as she placed a wet rag in Hitsuji's forehead. He still hadn't woke up from the head wound, but Kaede said that was expected. The old priestess was outside right now looking for herbs to get rid of any possible infections in the wound. Yeah, Hitsuji was a demon, but it was her job to take those things into consideration.

"If only I hadn't stayed so long." Kagome said taking the blame on herself. If she had only returned one day sooner then Inuyasha and herself would've been able to fight. She just had to stay home one extra day. Shippo looked up at her with sad eyes not really knowing what to say. He climbed into her lap and hugged her slightly.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself. Tori decided to go on her own so there was nothing you or I could've done if we were here." Inuyasha said. "The only thing that we need to do now if find her."

"But that's where things get difficult. After we left Hitsuji with Kaede, Sango, Kirara, and I tried to track a scent of any sort. There's no sign of them anywhere. It's like they disappeared completely." Miroku said.

Hitsuji groaned slightly, ignoring the pain in the back of his head as he sat up "Where-" he asked, but as soon as he opened his mouth the memories of yesterday showed fresh in his mind. "Tori!" he shouted looking around for her, but Kagome's hand on his shoulder calmed him down.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Tori left with Kobun after you were knocked out. She left so none of us would be hurt." Sango explained. She could see the anger fill Hitsuji's eyes as he remembered why the demons were there.

"She sacrificed herself to save the villagers." Miroku added.

"Don't make it sound as if she's dead!" Hitsuji shouted surprising everyone by his outburst. He stood up, ignoring the wet rag as it fell from his forehead to the floor. "Will you help me find her?"

"You don't need to ask." Inuyasha said standing up as well cracking his knuckles ready for a fight. "Naraku can wait. Let's go."

* * *

Okay, I'm leaving it here for Kyoumi to take. I thought this was a good spot to stop. I should've made it longer since you all waited so long. From now on I promise not to forget about the story for so long. Anyway, click the button below and leave a review. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Ugh, I'm sorry. Well, at least I'm going to work on this now. Well, here we go.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Where are we?" Tori asked while being guided by a few lesser demons. They made sure that her hands were tied behind her back and she couldn't escape.

"Shut your trap!" Kobun said, turning around and slapping Tori. She turned away from him, wishing that she could rub her cheek.

"I just want to know where we are. Is that so much to ask?" Tori said quietly.

"If I tell you, will you be silent?" Kobun yelled.

Tori looked at the wall. "For a little while," Tori said truthfully.

"FINE. We're under a lake. We are going to go to Ashi's temporary home. You've really been a pain to get to. Once we're there, we've got to help someone, but we're gonna bring you back home," Kobun said, walking ahead with his torch.

Tori looked at the wall again, not really seeing anything. She started thinking about Hitsuji, and what he thought about her leaving. _He probably hates me,_ Tori thought, hugging herself. _I wonder if he's going to come look for me with the others?_

"Stay here," Kobun suddenly said, breaking Tori out of her thoughts. She looked ahead and saw that he was up against the wall, knocking on it in random places. Maybe there was a secret passage?

Tori backed into the wall and tried to get her nails through the rope that bound her hands. The demons who escorted her didn't notice what she was trying to do, and she kept on a mask of sadness.

Suddenly, the rope broke, and Tori grabbed onto it tightly, so it wouldn't alert the demons of what had happened.

"Hey, you two, get over here!" Kobun called to the demons. They nodded and went over to the wall where Kobun was standing. "You, go check to see if there is a barrier farther down. The entrance is supposed to be next to the barrier."

After Kobun ordered the demon to check everything out, he turned back to where Tori was... to find a single feather on the floor where she had been standing.

- - -

Hitsuji ran through the forest as fast as he could, his arms pumping to boost his speed. Behind him was InuYasha and the others, all looking for some hint of Tori.

InuYasha stopped and called out to the others, "HEY! GET OVER HERE!"

Hitsuji quickly went back to where InuYasha was standing with Kagome. "Did you find something?" the demon asked worriedly.

InuYasha nodded and knelt down to the ground. "I can faintly smell Kobun and Tori right here. But it's not anywhere else, and it just goes through the ground.

"Well, then they must be underground, then!" Hitsuji said, stomping his foot right where InuYasha was sniffing. That was a bad idea, because right after he did that, the ground beneath them collapsed into a large tunnel, sending them all to their DOOM! Or at least giving them a couple bruises.

"Ow!" Shippo complained, rubbing a large lump on his head.

Hitsuji groaned and sat up, looking around to see if there was anything familiar inside the tunnel. Apparently not, because Hitsuji was just as confused as the rest of them.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, rubbing her head.

"I don't know..." Hitsuji said, standing up. "But I have a feeling I know where this will lead us."

"Tori, right?" Miroku guessed, helping Sango up.

"Yup."

"Let's go then," InuYasha said, walking out in front of the group. They didn't have to walk far, though, because Tori ran straight past them.

The whole group turned around and followed her back through the tunnel, all of them looking like they had seen a ghost.

"Wait up!" Hitsuji shouted. Tori turned around and smiled.

"Hey! Uh... We gotta go!" Tori said, jumping out of the tunnel they had buried themselves in. The others joined her outside and Hitsuji walked up next to her.

He cleared his throat and then said, "What are you doing out here? We thought you were caught by Kobun!"

"I was, but I escaped," Tori said, looking at the hole.

InuYasha glared and interrupted with, "I'm sure you two are happy to see each other again, but we gotta go. If we don't, they'll catch you again."

"Do you think we should hide?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"I hate to be a coward, but I guess that's our only choice for now. If we don't go think about our next move, then Tori's gonna get captured before we have a chance to do that," InuYasha said.

"Yeah... OK," Tori agreed, just happy to be back with the group.

- - -

They all sat in a cave hidden by the rocky side of a mountain, musing about what to do next. No one had any real plans, but they had vague ideas.

Tori sat next to the back of the room, her eyes closed, deep in thought.

Hitsuji walked over to her and sat next to the other demon, coughing a little bit to catch her attention. "Are you feeling all right?" Hitsuji asked.

"I'm _fine_," Tori snapped, her eyebrows arching closer to her eyes and her mouth moving into a frown. Everyone had been asking her the same questions over and over again. She was getting sick of it.

Hitsuji glared. "Well, _sorry_ for being worried."

"I've lived this long, I think I can manage to survive through ordeals such as this," Tori bit back, her eye closest to Hitsuji opening to look at him.

"Look, do you want me to help you or not?"

"I don't want anyone to help me! I can take care of myself just fine. You just like to butt your head into other people's buisness!" Obviously she was a bit irked after being kidnapped again.

Hitsuji growled. "Like you _can_ take care of yourself! You can't even keep yourself from getting kidnapped for a couple days!"

"It's not _my_ fault that we're sucked up in this stupid mess!" Tori yelled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"So what? You're gonna blame it on me?"

"I never said that, Hitsuji!" Tori yelled, her fists clenching. She turned away and sighed.

"What now?" Hitsuji asked, glaring.

"I'm sorry... It's just... I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry that I started to take out all my anger on you... I just... I just need to think. Can you leave me alone for a while?" Tori asked, leaning back against the wall.

Hitsuji sighed also. "Yeah, whatever," Hitsuji said, obviously still miffed. He stood and left the back of the cave so that Tori could be by herself for a while. Though, no matter how hard he tried, Hitsuji just couldn't stay mad at Tori.

And Tori... She couldn't stay mad at him, either.

Tori turned around in her spot and noticed that there was a small hole hidden behind some rocks. It was just big enough to fit a full grown person through, if they crawled on their hands and knees.

The eagle looked behind her to see if anyone was watching her. When she was certain no one was looking, she went to the hole and started to crawl through it.

Once she was about half way through the small tunnel, it started to widen and get taller. She walked out of the hole in the wall and found herself in sort of a hall way. At the end it turned to the left, and where it turned it seemed to glow a little bit. As Tori walked, the left wall seemed to slowly get shorter, until she reached where it turned. In front of her, Tori saw a beautiful sort of oaisis inside of the cave. There were tons of trees with fruits, and then there was a hot spring in the middle. The steam wrapped around her feet and warmed her quickly. Near the hot spring was a sort of pond, and Tori could see that there was fish in it.

Seeing the hot springs, she realized how dirty she was. Tori took off her clothes and went into the hot water, sighing once she was in there. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting time pass without a care.

Though, once the others realized that Tori was gone, Hitsuji went off to look for her. He also found the hole in the wall. Catching a small wiff of Tori's scent, he went through the hole and followed the trail to the amazing place inside the mountain. Though, he also found something else.

Tori felt another presense and turned around. Upon seeing who it was, she screamed bloody murder and lowered herself in the water. A blush flared on her face and one also popped up on Hitsuji's face. He quickly turned around and cleared his throat.

"Uh... I'll go tell the other's that I found you, then," Hitsuji said, walking away.

Once he was a good distance away, Tori whispered to herself, "You can join me, you know." Of course, the only person to hear that was herself.

Tori turned around and leaned against the side of the spring, her blush still present on her face.

Soon after, Tori finished her bath and decided that she would explore a little bit. She went to the trees and picked some fruits, many of them she had never seen before.

After she ate, she went back to the rest of the group and told them about the little forest in the back of the cave. Of course, they were all amazed when they saw it, besides Hitsuji, and everyone decided to explore.

Hitsuji and Tori were left to do their own things, but both of them had no idea what to do.

"So... Um..." Hitsuji said, blushing.

"I don't mind," Tori said, glancing over at Hitsuji. Her voice was flat and her face was expressionless.

Hitsuji jumped. "What?"

She smirked. "You don't have to apologize. It didn't bother me." Tori smiled fully and started to walk towards the trees. "Would you like to join me for a walk?" Tori asked.

Hitsuji smiled softly and said, "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

Ugh, I didn't like that chapter. Oh well. Well, Maki will take it from here. Sorry that I didn't get the chapter up sooner, and that this is so short. I had no idea what to write, and I got caught up in my own projects. Well, at least the next chapter will be coming (hopefully) soon. But the ending will also come soon enough.

- Kyoumi


End file.
